At present, the applications of projectors have gained popularity, which not only become people's right hand in office and meetings, but also usually appear in the family and daily life. Traditional projectors have superior performance and high degree of specialization, but have a large volume, is not suitable to carry, and is complex to connect, and due to the limitation by use conditions, becomes increasingly difficult to meet the current high efficient and fast office mode. Therefore, integrated, intelligent and portable miniature terminals gradually enter people's sight.
Such miniature intelligent terminal is generally carried with an intelligent processor and an intelligent operating system, is provided with a touch screen, integrates mobile hotspot functions with protection functions, is connected to an external device in a wireless mode or a wired mode, and itself also can access the internet in a wireless mode. The primary application scenarios of the intelligent terminal are as follows: (1) an external device (such as a smart phone or a tablet computer) may access the terminal in a wireless or wired mode, to project the contents displayed by the external device; (2) the intelligent terminal may be operated through a touch display of the intelligent terminal to access the internet, to play and project the contents to be displayed online, or download the contents locally for play and projection.
At present, the projection can be combined with the mobile phone, i.e., the contents displayed by the screen of the mobile phone are projected and played at the same time. Then, if a user wants to perform other task operations, the user must terminate the projection to perform the operations, which is inconvenient to use. For example, when the user also wants to view a certain document while projecting and playing the video of the mobile phone, the user must stop the projection for view, and if the document is intended not to be viewed by others, it is more inconvenient to operate.